Contemporary automatic dishwashers for use in a typical household include a tub, where at least upper and lower racks or baskets for supporting soiled dishes are located within the tub. A track closure can be provided for one or more of the dish racks to prevent unintentional removal from the tub. The track closure can couple to a guide rail and rotate from an open position to a closed position.